The Story of Jessica Sanders and Seth Clearwater
by TalishaRenee
Summary: How comes everytime I see you, you always have bruises?" Paul asked me as I sat down. I shrugged looking back at him.
1. Chapter 1: What?

CHAPTER ONE: What?

I layed down on my bed looking through my old photo album. I sighed. Jen was right. I did look so much better back then when I had the coolest friend ever.

Yeah. I used to be friends with the now popular Seth Clearwater.

"Jessica! Jen's here!" My dad called. I quickly got up hiding my photo album under my bed before walking downstairs.

Jeniece has always been the best. She's the girl I'd never be friends with at all if it wasn't for my life already been messed up. You see, she's the blonde, preppy, captain of the cheerleading squad. I remember when we were ten, Seth and I used to make fun of cheerleaders. We agreed that he wasn't allowed to join the football team and I wasn't allowed to join cheerleading. I broke my side of the agreement.

"Hey Jen." I smiled slightly as I saw her at the door. Of course she was with her now boyfriend, Kyle. I frowned. "Go home Jen." I said before stomping up the stairs.

Ever since she's been with Kyle, she's been ignoring me. And personally I'm tired of it.

I sighed going back downstairs to see what she wanted. My dad had just walked out the door to go to work.

"Sorry Jen." I mumbled. "What do you want?"


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding?

Chapter 2: Wedding

Jen and Kyle smiled at me before Jen started talking. "Jess, we're getting married." She grinned.

I sighed. "Get out. Both of you." I said going back upstairs. As soon as I got to my room I slammed my blue flowered door and jumped onto my bed starting to cry.

_They couldn't really be getting married._ I thought. It had to be some sick joke. Just to make me think I'll never have a chance with him.

I sighed again before falling asleep. _"You know what would be cool?" Seth asked me when we were seven. I looked up at him, my eyes red and puffy from crying since I had fallen. "What?" I snapped. "When we're older, I want to marry you. You always seem so depressed a lot Jessy." He shook his head as I started laughing. "You don't have to be."_

_I nodded. "I know that Seth. I just miss Lissa." I started crying harder as he hugged me._

I woke up at seven eighteen. I had slept for three hours. Passed my limit. I get really moody if I sleep for more than two hours. Ron said my mom was like that too.

I got up putting on my socks then my sneakers and going outside, walking down to the beach. I sat down on a rock pulling my legs up and wrapping my arms around them.

I growled as my cell phone rang and pressed the ignore button knowing it was Jenna. I heard laughter from behind me and turned around.

"Temper temper." Paul smirked.

"Shut the hell up." I hissed.

He sat down beside me watching me. "What happened Jess?" He asked.

"Jenna and Kyle are getting married."

"I meant with you."

I looked down. "It's nothing." I said as my cell phone rang again. I hit the ignore button again and threw it out towards the ocean and smiled.

The silence passed before my dad started yelling. "Jessica Lynn! Get home now or you're dead!"

"I'M COMING! SHUT UP!" I yelled back as Paul started laughing. I growled at him then walked home.

My dad's kind of very over-protective. It's not always the best. I went upstairs to my bathroom, freezing cold. See my dad basically checks me for everything, which had left me by the fan downstairs and naked.

I smiled as I got into the bathroom shutting the door quietly. Ron didn't know of there being a bathroom in my room. It just looked like another closet door to anyone who'd see it.

I got out my pink razor and slit my wrist slightly. I never did it enough to bleed badly, just enough for it to hurt and leave marks for about a week or two.

Ever since I started I always wondered what Seth would say if he found out. Or what he would have said.


	3. Sorry

Hey! This is Talisha Hetrick, one of Zieders' best friends. Anyway, I'm going to be the one updating this and everything now because Zieders died on Oct. 27, 2008. So I'll be updating this from where she left off.


End file.
